


A Triangle

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Introspection, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wishes he could be a triangle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Triangle"

Haru stared at the triangle pendant on the counter. It was an interesting design, and he had always liked triangles, but he didn't feel right wearing it. Triangles were inherently balanced, having equal sides, equal corners, an inside and an outside. They enclosed with symmetry yet without the boringness of squares. And they had incredible balancing qualities.

Haru was not a balanced person – he never had been. He did not have three sides, but only two, and neither was especially balanced. He ran into corners everywhere he turned and had nothing to contain him – like a line dividing two segments, or a piece of paper with a shadowed side and a lit side. But even those comparisons were inaccurate.

Haru, quite honestly, wasn't entirely sure what he was.

And, as much as he liked the necklace, he couldn't wear it if it didn't actually represent himself. To do so would feel false, as though he was trying to claim normalcy when in reality he was more damaged than most people – even other junishi – realized. He couldn't yet claim to be a triangle, and he wasn't sure if he ever would.


End file.
